freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
WhiteThunder Clan Leader: Whitestar (Whitestar Leader) Deputy: Redtail and Ashtail Medicine Cat(s): Whitestar How many Cats: 6+ Just got hacked!!! AGAIN!! i am going to kill who ever is hacking us!!!!! -claws unshealth- OwO Allied with: Forest clan, Shadowzz clan, Dawn clan, Eclipse clan, Gem clan, DarkMoon clan, Meadow clan, DarkBlaze clan, GoldAsh clan ect. Enemies: Mostly twolegs, wolves, Blood Claw clan, Skyfall, and Blood clan Territory: It's on the clan territory map. You should see it on the right, it's a big blob of land under Shrouded Glade, the right side of the Shrouded Glade lake running out from it. We mark borders with haze clan, at the mini pool above the waterfalls in our lake, and most land that is up top there too. Description: We are a loyal, fierce, nice (sometimes x]) clan and we will not back down from a fight so if you want to trespass you can but you will get killed! -.- Just because we are new, doesn't mean it's not buisness. We will grow strong and continue to build until we get as much members as possible! You need a tiger to join. Add Whitestar Leader on Free Realms if interested in joining. If you need any thing just type or comment on my page: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Whitestar DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rose Star) Deputy: Åura (Feather Tail) Top Warrior: '''StolenStar (Stolen Heart) '''Medicine Cat: '''VineHeart (Vine Light) '''Allied with: '''Nightfall Werewolf Pack, DarkMoon Clan, Equinox Clan, Haze Clan, Amber Clan, Falling Suns Clan, Ebony Clan, Polar Clan, Poison Oak Clan, MoonFall Clan, Forest Clan, Rising Sun Clan, Crystalmoon Clan, Scar Clan, Mountian Clan, Dawn Clan, Maple Clan, Twilight Clan, Hurricane Clan, Fire Clan Cinderfall Clan, Sun Clan & more '''Enemies: '''DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, Skyfall Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, Frost Clan '''Territory: '''Sharing Lakeshore with Dawn Clan '''About Us: '''Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ ''If You Have Any Questions, Please Comment On My Page & I'll Get Back To You Soon!! (:'' http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Roseda_Star Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan ,Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Forest Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan. Enemies: Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: Eclipse Clan still is alive but with few cats still staying strong towards the clan, everyone is welcome to join just add our leader Christopher Foxface to join! DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather, Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, Darkrose Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: BloodHeart Clan and DarkAsh Clan. Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) SpringPetal (ReBeka) Medicen Apprentice: None at the moment. Head Warriors: None at the moment Cats in Clan: Currently Full. Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan,DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall, Poison Oak Clan Territory: Go to High Road Junction (near upper part of map) and it is pretty much most of that woodland in that area to the lake in the east. Description: They are very loyal and well skilled. don't mess with them. Sometimes they will be friendly....... They have grown and are one of the strongest clans I bet, I have faith in them. We are a strong, loyal, and feirce clan. If you on on our territory, expect a fight. We are a little new but we are growing and getting stronger. We are a Clan that backs down no matter what. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. We Will Welcome You And You MUST have a Tiger Ride. We Are a Very Fun Clan and We Are Active. If I Am Offline Please Contact My Deputy, Twilightclaw she is on most days. Thank You! Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Kristina Head Warrior(s):Punk Maggie Medicine Cat(s): Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Meadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Mountain Clan, Haze Clan, PoisenOak Clan, Dawn Clan and many others... Enemies: Tiger Clan, Skyfall Clan BloodyMoon Clan, Poisen Ivy Cats: 90+ Territory: In Green wood, just turn west and go straight untill you get to the clearing and thats ours. Notes: Forest Clan was one of the fastest growing clans. Amber Star is the leader of Forest Clan, and has been from the begining. She has dedicated herself to Forest Clan. Amber Star is very brave, courages, and caring. Forest Clan is also full of many dedicated cats. The clan is usilly full. Forest Clans cats are very brave and helpfull. They do everything they can to help the clan and defend themselves and their beliefs. Their territory is in Greenwood Forest. If they find you in their territory, you affend them, or disrespect them, expect a fight. They are not afraid to pick a fight if they have to so be carefull, they are a very experienced clan. Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans. Amber Clan Leader: Toxic Rowan (Cloudstar) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Medicine cat: Libby Tigerscratch (Mint Paw) - apprentice. Searching for another med cat. Warriors: Head Warrior: John Viperhammer45 (Toxic Viper) Looking for more! Apprentices: Lil Duchess (Lava Paw)-Mentor: None yet. Skies Symphony (Sky Paw) -Mentor: None yet. Kits: Autumn Rabbitmeadow (Red Kit), Kimiko Bloodhowl (Rose Kit) and more... Queens: Searching for queens Elder: None Allies: Poison Ivy, White Rain, Mountain.... (if you want to be allies contact Toxic Rowan in Freerealms) Enemies: Hunters, Wolves, Skyfall Territory: In the mountains near Bandit Hideout Contact (in Freerealms) Toxic Rowan if you want to join! :) About CloudStar & MoonPelt: They are both loyal, fun, and nice! They like to hunt, fish, train, and battle. They treat others like they want to be treated. They would love to see new faces in the clan! ~CloudStar & MoonPelt ColdBlood Clan Leader: Snowstar Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), Róseeee, & ShadowFrost (Catßug) Top Warrior(s): Littlecløud Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, Thunder/RisingStormClan, FalconClan, & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, WhiteThunderClan, MeadowClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: We have a website now, thanks to Moon Moon c: ~ http://bloodclawclan.iftopic.com/ **In need of warriors** Equinox Clan Leader: Legend star (StarCast Eclipse) Apprentice: Batter paw Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicene cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather,Caracal crystal, Golden fur. Med Apprentice:None Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Gold Ash clan Enemies: Bloody moon clan Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Cats In Clan: Maxed :D and it took about a year o_o Dis song goes out to my clan, and friends ~Legendstar =D[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGKcWHqhZQ '''The cats of this clan that are training in magics are learning of the Six pillars and anything related to it. Yes, we give magic... think its stupid or powerplay if you want but its great traditions from my ancestors. They will learn not to use magic in battle against normal cats without magic, so dont worry about that. Each cat will be given their own diffrent power, but somtimes they will get the same as some one elses. ~Legendstar Cats training in magics: Shadowtalon (Star powers), Breezeflight (Wind powers), Silverheart (Mist powers) Moonflame (Cresentmoon powers) Moon hasnt received powers yet but will very soon! ;P Skyfall Clan Leader: Holly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse & Daniellaa (Silver Splash) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Splashpaw and Lavapaw Allied with: EclipseClan, DawnClan, PolarClan, PhantomClan, DarkashClan, DarkmoonClan, BloodclawClan, ThunderRiverClan (The greatest!!!), and more! Enemies: Amber Clan, Meadow Clan and WhiteThunder Clan. Territory: Border is the Bumbleberry plantation to the pond next to the bridge just leaving to go to Stillwater Crossing (pond is ours!) It is also the Thunderpath against the three Bixie Bee places. Cats In Clan: 80-90 Description: Skyfall Clan is back and stronger than they have ever been! Are a loving family and we always protect each other! Daily patrols are always up so I advise you to stay out! Who ever is changing this PLEASE stop! It's annoying and stupid! Thanks! Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Shadowzz, Aurora, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: BlackClawClan (They attacked our camp and blinded one of our warriors because we told one of their friends, who tried giving our land to another Clan, that the area they tried giving away was ours) SkyfallClan and ForestClan (Both for constantly trespassing and stealing prey). NightStormClan (EricWolf Star left and made his own Clan and plenty of our warriors followed) Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. The gathering place is in their territory but they allow all cats there on gathering day. So stay out, unless you want to get chased out, like a lot of other clans. STAY OUT Valley Clan DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! ShadowLight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of FallenAsh Leader: Lethal or LethalClaw (Xylia) and Rainflight (Rainflight) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) Med: EchoWind (Zia) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, etc. Enemies: DarkAsh, etc. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. Phantom Clan Leader: Oakstar Deputy: Soultail (Kokiri) Med: Bluefang (Chrissy Dreamgazer) Territory: In the mountains on the side of Blackspore where Cobblestone village and Blackspore meet. Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, Skyfall Clan, Viper Clan. Enemies: None yet Other: we are steadily growing ^^ we have 20+ Rebellion Clan Leader: Nightshade (Erin Nightshade) ( Former Leader: Legend MoonStar ) Followers: Rory Daybreak, Onyx, Dark Xia, FoxStar, Alex Realms, Hollystar, Bloody Claw, Starcast Eclipse & many more Description: A group of clan cats, and packs that come together now, to find a way to destory the Union Army, Raymond, and Hunters. With Moon as leader in the past she has known more of what they have been doing. FoxStar and Alex came to Moon and offered to join and help against the Toolegs. It's just a matter of time now, that the Union, Raymond, and the Hunters will either be exiled and chased out, or Feel the burn of Rebellion clan. ( Trying to Free Legend MoonStar former leader of rebellion clan, who recently got caught and is now a kittypet to Alyx Vance1 ) NOTE: Rebellion Clan is NOT a actual clan that's in a guild, it's just a bunch of cats like a clan (They are still in their own clans, just part of the rebellion), that are forming together to do something to the Union Army. That's what the followers are. 'SIDE NOTE:'Star Crystal Falls is not part of WhiteThunder Clan territory it's name was given from NightFire herself, she has found caves behind waterfalls and finds them quickly with a good eye. '''IMPORTANT NOTE!!!: '''Hello, this is Erin Nightshade speaking, I'm not dead really I'm just sometimes busy in real life, but who even cares right now. If you would like to join us please add me in Free Realms. If you are against Vance, Roy, or the Union Army and Raymond, please feel free to join, of course the rumor of my giant plan is true but still being worked on, wolves can also join. My future plan ._. It will wipe out and kill every last one of these ppl and the Union Army, they will all dye -.- you will not stop me, I don't care what you do, I made a deal with you Vance and that deal was a deal, of course you own no one so moon DOES NOT owe you anything!. Polar Clan Leader: TealStar Solstice (TealStar) Deputy: Pinkfur Med: Gazepool Allies: Equinox, Shattered, Blackmoon, DarkSunlight, Skyfall, Mountain and many others. Enemies: Nobody Territory: Above the waterfall at Shrouded Glade. Description: Despite struggling loosing our old deputy and med, Polar Clan is wise, mysterious and very peaceful. We are brave and will not die. We are loyal to each other and will be a clan with a long history in the future, that everyone can look up too. Cats In Clan: 45+ Dawn Clan (hacked, some one deleted scourge and holly) Leader: Hollystar (Hollystar) Deputy: Scourgestar {yes I let her still have that name} (ScourgeStar) Head Warrior(s): Cinderpelt (Jada Silverdawn) & Gypsyheart (Perfect Iris) Medicine Cat(s): Cinderpelt (Jada Silverdawn, she is both head warrior & med) & Saturnleaf (Saturnina) Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, DarkAsh Clan, FrozenIce Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, Cinderfall Clan, DarkSunlight Clan, Shadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan, Skyfall Clan, Dark Thunder Clan, Lethal Thorn, Maple Clan, River Clan, LethalThorn & order of the hunt Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan, Union Army, Meadow Clan, Alyx1 Vance, BloodyMoon Foxes Territory: Our territory is located south of the Lakeshore Warpstone and Stillwater Crossing Warpstone. Our side of the river is under the big lake, and we mark borders with Darkmoon Clan (other side of the lake towards the bottom), Wolf Territory (The small space at the bottom of the river) and Meadow Clan (other side of big lake area). We currently share with DarkAsh Clan c: Description: We are back after our hack & we are growing fast. We are very mysterious and curios, but at the same time very loyal and noble. I trust all my cats with courage, and we have very good skill. I treat other clans with kindness if they give me respect back, and we have the speed and strength to be one of the most amazing clans you could ever think of. DarkSunlight Clan Leader: Windstar (Wind Runner45), Frosts other character. Deputy:Currently don't have a deputy. Medicine Cat(s): Julia Soulcreast (warrior name:CreamPelt, CreamPelt is in training) Looking for a medicine cat that knows the herbs.Please contact me FrostFang. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan Dawn Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add Wind if interested. Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add Wind to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 17, but we're growing. Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Midnight Pelt Medicine cat(s): Moon Eye Head Warriors: BloodyClaw... Territory: Idk, unknown I guess Allies:Equinox clan, Shadow Clan, Shadow Clan Leader: HalfMoon Star Deputy: Brightheart (Epic Zoe) Head Warriors: Proudheart (Proudstar) In need of 1 Head Warrior Medicine Cats: In need of 2 medicine cats Allies: Glistening Ice, Darkrose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Moonfall, Tiger, Vapor, Hunters, Poison Oak, Hunters, DarkBlaze Enemies: None ATM Territory: We own the The MerryVale Mountains only. The city is where Two-Legs live. Don' step foot on our land unless you are an ally with perrmision. We will defend out territory with our lives! Description: We are a new clan. We are small, but does that mean we are weak? No! We are strong in strength, not numbers! We are a nice and friendly clan and are open for 2 med cats. If you want to join contact Halfmoon Star on FR! Ghost Clan Leader: Mintystar Deputy: Medcat: Allies: WhiteThunder Clan Enemies: none Teritorry: Shares with WhiteThunder Clan ThunderRiver Clan Leader: Cloudstar (Piper Spirit) Deputy: Swiftstreak (Raven Wing) Head Warrior: Open Med Cat: Open Allies: Skyfall Clan,Dawn Clan Enemies: None. Territory: Near SheepWatch in the Moutains. Notes: Crookedjayrainpaw3 can u please change the picture and put ThunderRiver Clan in it? ~Raven Wing Whisper or Add Piper Spirit or Raven Wing to join. O_O Moonfall Clan Leader: Spottedstar (Daisy spottedstar) Deputy: Winterheart (Onyx Winterheart) Allies: Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Darkash Clan, Equinox Clan, Cinderfall Clan Enemys: Nightfire Clan Medicine: Mistyfoot Description: Moonfall was dead, but i'm here again to help my clan grow. We have a couple of cats but that doesn't mean were weak. We were having a bit of trouble at first, but were growing now and were slowly becoming more like a normal clan :D. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Moonfall is a good clan, were still looking for a good territory. Moonfall will keep trying and trying to help this clan be great! I let my clan fall, but I will not let that happen again! If your intrested in joining the clan, just add me or my deputy. Territory: Still looking for a territory. Glistening Ice Clan Leader- Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Duputy- Lilly Star(Angela Softpaws) Med(s)- Tiger pelt (Tiger pelt) Head warrior(s)- FrostClaw (Frostheart1) Allies- Darkblaze, Dawn, Starshine, Shadow, FrozenIce, Poison Oak, Bloodclaw, Enemies- None so far Territory- Snow hill...(Looking to share) =Ranks= Leader- Crystall Star (Crystal Star) Deputy-LillyStar (Angela Softpaws) Head Warrior(s)-Frost Claw (Frostheart1) Medic(s)- Tigerpelt (Tiger pelt) Looking for one other* Warriors- *Private* Apprentices- Goldpaw (Matt Suffer)...Whitepaw (Melia White) Kits- *Private* Poison oak Clan Leader: lilacstar (queen jenna) Deputy: None yet Medicine Cat: Deeply IN NEED! Allies: none Enemies: none Description: Poison Oak Clan is back! After madness going on with cats leaving, leaders being switched all the time, we are finally settled! We are one of the old, great clans and will continue to strive as much as we can! Read below for more information c: {Jenna is saying that somebody hacked her account to change the name of poison oak to fireball dragon clan. Nobody can hack, so that is obviously not true. Now shes stuck in the middle wondering what excuse to make next, so now she's saying that I hacked it, as the deputy. That is NOT true, I never changed the name, I only hacked it back for her, I deleted the other leaders who made her an officer and made her a leader again. So now, she regrets making the dragon clan, she shouldn't of in the first place, so now I am the leader of PoisonOak Clan} (above: the first part is true the second is not. i am still the leader my clan got hacked by the second leader i had as deputy and it was a kit and the kit got her father as leader and demoted me from leader and now i have the clan back and i have fellow cats that know what has happened to the clan. i am still the leader of poison oak clan) lilacpelt of poison oak clan. (talk)lilacstar(true leader of poison oak clan) {Then why did you say that I hacked it? Immature to make up some excuse like that} (i left and made my mate leader so my kits could be with him so i joined a different clan as a kit now bu i am going to restart bone clan as nightstar or lavastar) ~lilacstar(kit now) Cinderflame Clan bone clan leader:nightstar (queen jenna) dep:none med cat:none warriors:none apprentices: none kits: none description: i am restarting this clan since it has died and we will become big again like the other clans. other: yes i know. i used to lead poison oak but my mate leads it now with my kits in it so hopefully i can get them into bone clan with me. Message to bone clan: If you need a territory, Equinox will be happy to share. Gold ash clan is near dieing because their leader left....~Legendstar Category:Glistening Ice Clan category:Poison Oak Clan Category:Gold Ash Clan